Judo and Basketball
by demi-devil-writer
Summary: Please Review! After his return, Sakuragi joins the Judo club. When he gets obsessed with it, though, he will now have to choose between Judo and Basketball...
1. Tensaiman Returns!

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, and only belong to their respective owners. 

**Judo and Basketball:**

Sakuragi tore open Haruko's letter eagerly, anxious to see what she had written:

* * *

Dear Sakuragi-kun: 

Shohoku's basketball team is really looking up! There's been another super rookie, named Nathan. I heard he came from America. Anyways, he's really really good! He plays small forward, and Miyagi-senpai says his style is just like Rukawa-kun's! The only problem is he's a real meany though. He once called me umm... a bitch.

Sakuragi stops reading for a moment and talks aloud, "Hn! When I get back I'll kick his ass! How dare he talk to Haruko-chan like that! His personality seems just like that bastard Kitsune Rukawa!" He continues reading:

Miyagi and Mitsui-senpai both hate him, and they say they'd kick him off the team if he hadn't been that good. Moreover, Rukawa-kun has just come back to Shohoku after training with the All-Japan team. I hope he got better to help the team even more. That's all the info on the basketball team! When are you coming back Sakuragi-kun? Is your back still hurting?"

From: Haruko.

* * *

After reading, Sakuragi then goes back to the Sanatorium, and immediately got yelled at from his nurse. "Damn you Hanamachi! Don't you know you're making my job harder and harder by getting lost every day!?" 

Sakuragi cowered in fear, then answered, "Stupid nurse! I think you're just like a female Gori!" SMACK!! Sakuragi cowered in the corner, nursing the lump on his head.

After some more arguments, Sakuragi retired to his quiet bed. Soon though, he heard loud noises coming from the hallway and could see the Sakuragi Army coming to visit him.

"How's it goin' Hanamachi?" Noma asked. "My back's fine now, I can go back in about a week, the doctor said." Sakuragi answered.

"That's good!" Takamiya said, eating a banana.

"Oh yeah, guess what Hanamachi?" Ookusu said. "What?" "We've all joined the Shohoku Judo team!"

Sakuragi eyes turned wide. "You mean what that Judo man last year did?" "Yeah, and Youhei became captain of the whole team too." Youhei grinned.

"You know, Hanamachi, Judo's really fun. The best part is that you could throw people around. Join when you get the chance ok?" Youhei said, as all four of them left.

"Judo, huh? Hmm...Maybe I'll try it later." With that, Sakuragi forgot all about that as he took a nap.

* * *

A week later: 

Rukawa was playing Natham during Shohoku's practice time one-on-one. Rukawa was beating Nathan, 8-5.

As Nathan backed Rukawa down and shot a turnaround jumper, a shout brought them to attention. "The Tensai man is back!!" Sakuragi hollered.

All of the members of the Shohoku basketball team gaped with the exception of Rukawa and Nathan.

"Hanamachi?" Miyagi stuttered out. "How you doing, Ryota?" Sakuragi said. Then he proceeded to greet all the other members.

"Micchi!! How the Stamina?" "Fine...and my names Mitsui!!" Mitsui finally got over his surprise and returned to the normal cocky self he is.

After greeting everyone else, he faced Rukawa and Nathan. "Ahh it's you, stupid kitsune. And I suppose you are Nathan."

"Yeah so what? Red-haired monkey!" "Only the wild monkey Kiyota can call me like that, Bastard Kitsune #2!!" "Do'aho." "Shut up you idiot fox!"

Ayako giggled. "Bastard Kitsune #2??" she thought. Miyagi sighed. "Another troublemaker." Ayako whacked him with her fan."You were one yourself!"

"Ayako-chan??!?!?" Miyagi said, cringing in pain, tears coming out of his eyes. Everyone else sweatdropped.

Rukawa and Nathan then finished the game, which Rukawa won, 10-7. "He really has improved." Sakuragi thought.

At that time, Haruko and Anzai-Sensei came into the gym.

**End Chapter 1.**

**demi: How was it? I hope you people like it! Review please!!**


	2. Nothing Chapter

Disclaimer: None of the characters here belong to me, and only belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 2:**

"Sakuragi-kun? You're back?" Haruko stuttered. Sakuragi blushed, and hollered, "The tensaiman is back!!!! NYAAHAHAAHAHAHA!!" He laughed.

Haruko smiled. "Our team's really great then. I hope you try your hardest, Sakuragi-kun!" Sakuragi blushed furiously. "Of course, Haruko-chan!"

Haruko then left to do something, and Sakuragi's face took on a grin, as he started going over and slapped Anzai-Sensei's double chin and pounding his belly.

"How are you doing, old man? Still keeping up that fatness, I see." Sakuragi said. After Sakuragi stopped pounding his belly, Anzai-Sensei answered as he put his glasses on back in place, "Ahh...Sakuragi-kun, I think you're thinking of rejoining the team?" "Of course, old man, where would this tensaiman be without Basketball?"

Anzai-Sensei chuckled, "Then you are accepted."

"All right!!!" Sakuragi yelled. They then proceeded to start the practice. First they started warming up, which Sakuragi took up the lead enthusiatically.

They ran all around the gym, with Sakuragi leading. They ran a full five minutes, sprinting their hardest. By the end of the warm-up, everyone was already winded.

"Nyahahaha!!! You fools can't keep up with this tensai?" Miyagi responded by kicking Sakuragi in the ass. "Shut up!" he yelled, severely pissed.

Then they started doing drills, under the eye of Miyagi. Shooting, passing and dribbling. Then they had a small practice scrimmage.

Finally, Sakuragi's first practice was over.

As he headed home, he was met by Mitsui, Miyagi, and Rukawa. "It seems like we're all going on the same route." Miyagi said wearily. Sakuragi's stomach started to growl, and he grinned and said sheepishly, "Why not we get something to eat?"

Rukawa just nodded, Miyagi said, "Ok, I'm a bit hungry too.", while Mitsui nodded as well.

All four of the senior basketball players then headed for the noodle shop. As they began to eat, Mitsui wondered who was going to pay for the bill, and he also noticed that the other three players had enormous appetites.

"Might as well take advantage of this." he thought as he gobbled up two orders of chicken noodles.

Finally, when they were all done, each of them leaned back in their chair. "You know, I'm pretty sure this is the first time anyone in the basketball team's got together after school." Miyagi said.

"Wanna be friends?" Sakuragi asked. He then snapped his head around to look at Rukawa, and said, "Except for that damn Kitsune."

"Do'aho." Rukawa said.

"Why not?" Mitsui said. Then then high fived each other and Miyagi, Rukawa and Sakuragi walked out. "Where are you guys going?" Mitsui yelled.

He then took his backpack, and tried to get away, but the shop manager stopped him. He pointed at the bill. Mitsui sighed.

**End Chapter 2.**

**demi: This was just a inbetween chapter! It's pretty much nothing. Review plz!!!**


	3. Joining Judo Club

demi: Review!

BIG NOTE: I REALLY ACTUALLY DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT JUDO, AND JUST GETTING INFO FROM THE NET, SO PLEASE FORGIVE SOME MOVE MISTAKES OR SOMETHIN.

**Chapter 3:**

Sakuragi snored as he slept. The teacher almost blew up at him, but he knew he was just going to get clobbered by Sakuragi if he did wake him up.

Finally, the bell rang, signalling lunchtime. Sakuragi jerked awake, and walked sleepily out of the classroom, meeeting up with the Sakuragi Army outside the classroom.

"Hey Youhei! We have Judo practice after school right?" Noma asked. Sakuragi finally was awake, and listened to the conversation.

"Yeah. We're working on throwing techniques today." Youhei answered.

All four immediately seemed to be in a happy mood, as Sakuragi looked on in confusion. They went to the cafeteria, and ordered things to eat.

As they sat down, Takamiya looked at Sakuragi, and asked him, "Hey Hanamachi, have you decided if you're gonna join the team of not?"

The four immediately stared at him, waiting for an answer. Seeing as they seemed so happy about Judo, Sakuragi agreed. "Ok, why not. I'll just try it..."

The other four grinned, and after eating, Youhei gave Sakuragi a application form for the Judo club, and Sakuragi signed it willlingly.

* * *

"Ok Hanamachi, here's your uniform." Youhei said as he gave Sakuragi a white belt and a uniform. Sakuragi took it, and changed. 

When he was done, the practice started. "Ok guys, we have a new member in our Judo club today. His name is Sakuragi Hanamachi, so please help him and give him advice." You hei announced.

Sakuragi peered around the small room where it was treated as the Dojo. There were around ten people including the Sakuragi army.

Youhei seperated Sakuragi from the rest of the group, and then ordered Ookusu to start some stretching with the rest of the people as he was going to tutor Sakuragi.

"Ok Hanamachi. We'll just dop some basic stretching." Youhei said. They touched their toes, did an open leg stretch, splits, arm circles, and neck and head exercises.

When they were done, Youhei started explaining about Judo. "Judo is a lot of things. It is a fun sport, an art, discipline, and also self-defense. Understand?"

Sakuragi nodded. "Now we'll try some basic throws and stuff. This is called the forward foot sweep." Youhei explained as he sweeped his feet through Sakuragi's feet, while at the same time pushed him down.

Sakuragi fell down heavily. "It's used for tripping opponents." The lesson continued for an hour, until Youhei was sure Sakuragi was sure he was familiar with the forward foot sweep, knee wheel, the Uki Goshi, and the Morote Seoinage.

"Nice job, Hanamachi." Youhei complimented as they did some cool down stretches. "You absorbed the concepts quickly and you did some nasty damage to me." He rubbed a few bruises.

"Same time on Tuesday." Youhei said as he dismissed Sakuragi.

"This tensai is the Judo AND basketball man!! Nyahahaha!!" Sakuragi suddenly felt in a very light and happy mood.

He now could see why Ookusu, Noma, Takamiya, and Youhei liked it so much.

**End Chapter 3.**

**demi: Review!**


End file.
